MMKB talk:Operation Overhaul
Looks at the Status section... oh come on, 8%, at least 50%, we already have 50 Users signed and even more who didn't...--Vzing Maybe if the notification for the project was at the top of the main page, instead of at the bottom. Cloakedboltz 12:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Okay...--Vzing 18:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Need enemy template. For now I'm just using the "robotmaster" template, but enemies should get their own (if not already), I think. It would certainly look better in the editing area. Cloakedboltz 12:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC) The robotmaster template would also need some changes, considering some robot masters have attacks with different damage values and there are some multi-part bosses and enemies, as well. Cloakedboltz 12:12, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Operation Overhaul: Phase 2 I think after we reach 100 users, we would move on, and skip the rest of the parts of Phase 1. In Phase 2, we would divide ourself to different columns. We would make a Original Series and X, in one page, focusing on that, and also the episodes of the cartoon series. Zero and ZX would together. Legends would be by itself caz that need help a lot. The others, I have high hopes on. Battle Network and Star Force. I can almost imagine what it be like, have every page in there a page for each episode like the Cartoon episodes, for Stream, and even Beast+, which stinks. I can imagine a page for Cannon, a diss, page, leading to the Battle Card and Battle Chips, Most of the Card and Chip would have its own article. Can I also request a Star Force Stub template?--Vzing 18:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions page Can we add a talk page that links from Operation Overhaul for a general to do list? I have a few suggestions for it. If I can get permission, I can just start the page from scratch. I just don't want to unless an administrator, especially Vzing, allows it. Rdh288 01:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : It would be good to have a to do list, specially as there is a lot to be done... You have my permission. Also, look below! :) --Quick 15:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Having a general direction to go would be great. At the moment, each member is off doing their own little thing, so if we all had something to concentrate on, we would work better as a community. Zalbaag 19:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks Quick! (for below) I'll start on the page tomorrow. Rdh288 19:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New admins? I'd like to suggest five users to become admins, but I want to known the opinion of other admins about them, and ask them if they want to become admins: Rdh288, MC Hammer Bro., Ninjatalos, SolarBlaze and Trak Nar. The first four have helped a lot the wiki, and although Trak Nar only did a few edits, she is a experienced wiki user from Wookieepedia and I would like to know if she wants to help MMKB. What ya think? --Quick 15:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : definitely think SolarBlaze and MC Hammer Bro are worthy of spots. SolarBlaze makes excellent edits, and MC Hammer Bro shows very nice devotion to his Battle Network Chip/Virus project. I haven't seen the the others enough to give a knowledgeable response, but if you feel they are worthy, I'll take your word for it. Zalbaag 19:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I want to personally thank everyone who voted to allow me to become a sysop. Thank you! MC Hammer Bro. 11:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I also recommmend promoting Zalbaag and Brahman bureaucrats. --Vzing 15:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::what's the difference between a sysop and a bureaucrat, anyway?? --Natork 03:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::A bureaucrat has extended powers over a sysop. They can further protect and remove things from the sights of regular users. And they are also the users that can change the user powers of other users (they are the ones that promote other users) MC Hammer Bro. 12:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is so cool.......Natork 22:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've promoted Zalbaag. Congrats! --Vzing 13:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Cussing I am planning to go and remove as much swearing from the wiki as I can. However, I don't want to just go and replace sections of quotes with **** and d*** without the backing of at least one other administrator. What do you all think? Rdh288 00:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :The only cursing that is blatant vandalism of an article should be removed, its inappropriate to censor anything else (in-game quotes or scripts), I won't allow it and I hope the others won't either. I'm sure anyone visiting this site is mature enough to see and read minor, insignificant swear words like damn, and if they're not they need to get over it and grow out of it. Anyway, if they've played the games they've read them anyway, mostly likely without a second thought. -- Udana 01:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)